Give and Take
by Xiaolang's Ying Fa
Summary: Roy/Ed, implied Roy/Maes. Set in the same universe as my other fic "Curiosity". You dont need to read that to understand this.


Ying Fa: Hey guys, this is set in the same universe as Curiosity and was at one point supposed to be a scene in that fic, but like I said, I don't plan on finishing it, so I thought I would just upload this for ya'll. ^^

------------

Edward walked casually up to the Colonel's office. Hawkeye had said he had something to talk to him about. He was a little irked at first, but then his mood got a little brighter as he made his way along the corridor. After all, only good things can come from going to the Colonel's _office_. He smirked and cracked his knuckles; they were long due for a good fight.

He knocked on the door, humming quietly to himself as he waited.

And waited.

Jeez, what was he doing? Sleeping again? Edward knocked again, expecting something for sure this time. Nothing. Not even a 'go away' when he really didn't want to see him. Now he was beginning to get a little worried. He tried the door, locked.

"Na, Taisa, I'm going to transmute the lock."

He clapped his hands together and placed them on the door, hearing the lock shift and click into place. He decided to knock again for courtesy before he opened the door a crack, expecting to see Mustang either sleeping or laying dead over the desk. He saw neither. What he did see was just…the Colonel. Sitting in his desk, staring down at his hands. He could tell he wasn't sleeping because his breathing was too fast. When a person falls asleep, their breathing slows down, so Mustang couldn't have been asleep.

He shut the door and walked forward, unsteadily approaching the Flame Alchemist. Before he could say anything, he noticed the picture frame lying on the desk. It was the picture Mustang and Hughes had taken while they were still on the forefront in Ishbal. It was also what Mustang happened to be staring at. That was when Edward knew it was suddenly a lot worse than it seemed.

He gingerly set his hand upon the Colonel's shoulder, pulling just a bit to have him face the blond.

He had tears seeping down his face, and Edward was momentarily shocked; was this really Colonel Mustang? Mr. Bad-Ass? But…this man before him hardly seemed like he wanted to pick a fight…he looked as if he was lost…and really hadn't meant to start crying in the first place. Edward could relate to that one. Breaking down suddenly…unexpectedly…

He reached down, cupping the Colonel's face in his hand, gently wiping the tears away while offering him a small consolating smile. It wasn't much, but Edward didn't have any experience with comforting someone while they were crying. Even with Winry weeping over him all the time.

He brushed his finger under the Colonel's eye, finally gaining those charcoal black eyes on him in a blank stare. But…it wasn't right…they were empty…like a void. Edward shuddered. He hated that look. He remembered that look.

He bowed down, wrapping his arms around the Flame Alchemist's shoulders and head, holding him to his body. He'd never held anyone before, so it was something new to the both of them...and after a few moments of unresponsive hesitation, Edward began to think he'd done it wrong. He…He wasn't invading personal space…was he? He wasn't hurting him…was he? He waiting a few more seconds, and was rewarded as Mustang cracked. The man's arms came up hard, holding him tightly around the waist as he sobbed heart wrenchingly against his shoulder. Edward immediately felt guilty for saying it was a reward.

He slowly brought his human hand up, curving his palm gently around the older man's head, stroking his hair while making some soft reassuring sounds in the back of his throat. He tenderly rubbed the raven-haired man's back with his metal hand, careful of the pressure he could unwittingly apply.

He helped him up, nearly forgetting he was shorter as Mustang clung to him, but they somehow made it work as their shins met the couch. They fell into it, Mustang's arms seeming to tighten their hold along the Full Metal Alchemist's slim waist, as a new bout of tears began to break through the older man's restraints.

"Take me, Roy."

It was the only thing Edward could think of to calm him down…And now he knew why no one mentioned Mustang's previous sex life…He had been in love with Maes Hughes. Whether it was unrequited love or not, Edward was willing to do this…was willing to be someone else for the night.

Roy hesitated for a second, as if debating, before he dove inward, pushing Edward back against the couch and covering his body with his own, immediately tugging and pulling at the blond's clothing.

The blond alchemist forced his breathing to slow as the raven-haired man ravaged him. He knew in some way it would be like this…Pent up rage…suppressed love…pain, hurt…It didn't matter. As long as he could show Mustang…show him he cared for him enough to do this.

Roy dragged his mouth all around the blond's torso, everywhere but where the metal was, and Edward knew why, even if he felt a little hurt by it. He was keeping the illusion Edward himself had created…and was envisioning Hughes in his place.

He tried to lower his voice as he cried out. He was doing this for _him_. After all, it had been the Colonel who had made his first time so enjoyable…he could have just plunged in and been done with it. But he didn't. So, even if it was just for this night, he would do this for him. For Mustang.

"Maes…"

--

Ying: Sorry guys. ^^' I wish I was into FMA enough to finish this fic.


End file.
